The present invention relates to computer user profiles, and more specifically, to the management of user profile data.
A user profile is a collection of settings that make the computer look and function in accordance with user defined preferences. A user's profile may contain settings for desktop backgrounds, screen savers, pointer preferences, sound settings, and other features. Profiles ensure that user specific personal preferences are used whenever a user logs into a computer.